


The Costume

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex is late for the start of shooting, Matt goes to look for her, only to find she is having a bit of a personal crisis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Costume

"Alex?" Matt knocks on the door of her trailer. “You in there?"

There is a pause before her voice drifts through the door. “Um...yes. What is it?"

“Er...we need you on set, you were uh, supposed to be there half an hour ago...?"

“Oh yeah, um, tell them I'm sorry I um..."

She sounds strange and Matt frowns, speaking closer to the door. “Is everything okay Alex?" He asks, concerned.

“Yes, yes it's fine, I...um, actually Matt...can you do me a favour?"

“Yeah sure what is it?"

“Hold on - one minute..."

Matt waits outside and hears her shuffling about in her trailer. The door opens after a moment and Alex appears, holding something out to him.

“Can you take this back to costumes and ask them to find something else?"

She is wrapped in a robe and avoiding his eyes, but he can see that her own are rimmed red. 

“Uh, okay," he takes it from her. "“Um...are you okay?" He asks a bit awkwardly. 

She nods stiffly. “And can you bring back what they give you?"

“Sure. Um..." Matt looks down at the costume in his hands. It is a two part dress; a black sort of sheer chiffon that plunges at the front and would float all the way down to the floor, and a glittery black corset he assumes to go over the top. She would look stunning in it. He frowns. “What's wrong with this?"

“Nothing, it just...doesn't fit."

“Doesn't fit?” Matt asks, confused. “Don't they have your measurements?" 

Alex huffs. “It's not the wrong size it just...I just can't wear it okay, can you just get them to find me something else?"

“Well yes but - why can't you wear it? It's nice." He holds it up again and looks up at her with a cheeky grin. “You'd be a knockout in it."

Instead of laughing and thanking him for the compliment or flirting back like she usually would, Alex looks sad, and her bottom lip trembles a bit as she shakes her head. 

Matt's face falls. He knows something has upset her and he hates to see her like this. He drops the dress down.

“Are you sure you're okay Alex?" He asks her gently.

"I'm fine," she mutters, and makes to shut the door but he stops it with a hand out.

“What's wrong?"

She forces a smile, shaking her head as she avoids her eyes. “Nothing, I’m fine," she says, trying to close the door again but he holds it open stubbornly. 

"Alex."

She looks down, sighing heavily and Matt is a bit panicked when he sees her eyes fill quickly with fresh tears. He hurries up into her trailer, closing the door behind him and placing an affectionate hand on her shoulder. “You're not fine, what is it? What's wrong?"

“Oh my God, it's nothing Matt,” she insists, clearly embarrassed about her emotional state as she ducks away from his arm, turning her back to him and wiping at her eyes. "I just... Can you just get costumes to get me something else to wear and apologise to everyone for me?"

“Matt looks down at the dress in his hands and back up at the woman in front of him, his head cocked to the side. “Is it about this?" He asks. “Are you upset about this?"

He watches her shoulders slump and knows he's hit the nail on the head. 

“It's silly. I'm just being silly getting," she sniffs, "Getting upset over it." She sighs, clearly cross with herself, and wipes her eyes. He hears her swallow and then she speaks again, quieter, her voice just above a whisper. “It just looks bad...it's a nice dress it just...I look ridiculous in it.”

Matt’s eyebrows shoot upwards. “No _way_.”

“ _Yes_ way, it…ugh.” She makes a noise of frustration. “I’m too old for these sort of costumes, I don’t know what they’re thinking,” she mumbles.

Matt nearly chokes. “You _what?_ ” He says with a laugh. “That’s _ridiculous_ Kingston - you can’t be serious!?”

“Of course I’m serious Matt,” she snaps. “I’m nearly bloody fifty.”

“And you don’t look a day over thirty-five,” he argues instantly. 

She scoffs. “Thanks sweetie, but I’m well aware what I look like.”

“Obviously not,” Matt replies, getting a bit cross, “Or you’d be out there parading around in front of everyone in this instead of hiding in your trailer crying about it!”

Alex’s eyes fill with tears again and he winces. 

“Sorry. That was a bit harsh. I just - it just makes me _cross_ that you don’t know how bloody sexy you are.”

He sees her fail to suppress a small smile at his words but she shakes her head, looking down and wiping at her eyes. “That’s sweet darling. But I’m old enough to be your mother.”

“So!?” He demands. “Why would your age effect your being incredibly sexy?”

She looks up and finds his eyes again and she does smile then, but it is sad and watery. “It’s exactly the thing that does effect it darling,” she says quietly. 

Matt frowns at her, flailing for something to say because - because this is _ridiculous!_ And he cannot believe he is actually here, trying to convince Alex Kingston that she is gorgeous because how could she _seriously_ not know!?

“Put it on,” he finally comes up with. 

“What?”

“The dress.” He holds out it towards her. “Put it on, let me see.”

She scoffs. “Why, because you don’t believe me?”

“No. I don’t believe you.”

She sighs. “I’m not putting it on.”

“Then I’m not getting you another one.”

“Matt!”

“Alex!”

She huffs loudly. _“Fine!_ Give it to me,” she says, snatching it from him and stalking off to the small bathroom.

Matt paces while she changes, trying _not_ to think about her standing in there, peeling her clothes off and slipping into the costume. He swallows. _Definitely_ not thinking about that because he might find himself ending up rather embarrassed, and he chuckles to himself and kind of wishes Alex could hear his thoughts right then because she might see just how ridiculous she was being having this little crisis. 

When the door finally opens and she steps out, although he had been prepared for the image, Matt’s jaw drops as he openly ogles her. 

Alex huffs and places her hands on her hips. “Don’t pretend to look at me like that. I know you’re just being sweet.”

Matt drags his eyes back up to hers. “Alex,” he says, his voice suddenly a bit hoarse. “Have you even looked in a mirror!?”

She rolls her eyes. “Yes, I have. And I see an old woman who shouldn’t be dressing like this! Talk about mutton dressed as lamb…” she mutters.

Matt gapes at her. “Alex - you - it -” He stutters, lost for words. “You are not _old!_ You’re not even fifty -”

“Nearly!”

“- Which isn’t old anyway! And you look _incredible_ so who gives a damn what your age is!? I swear Kingston, you wear that costume and half the bloody viewing audience isn’t even going to follow most of the episode.”

She giggles then, though he sees tears shine in her eyes once more as she shakes her head. 

“You’re too sweet darling,” she tells him softly.

“I’m not being sweet! I’m being _serious!_ ” He all but shouts at her, getting frustrated. 

She sighs and shakes her head again. “I just feel like I shouldn’t be wearing things like this anymore. People will _laugh_ at me.”

Alright. That does it. He is not listening to another word of this - and certainly not letting her think one more single _stupid_ one of these thoughts. And with that resolve in mind, he marches over to her and grabs her by the shoulders. 

“Right,” he says crossly, staring intently into her wide green eyes, still rimmed with red. “This is to prove a point, okay?” He assures her, and with that he leans in and kisses her. 

She gives a sound of surprise against his mouth and struggles slightly for a moment until he soothes her with his lips, purposefully caressing hers as his arms slide round her tiny corseted waist. Matt forgets how to think as he strokes his tongue along her lips which, after a pause, part to let it slip inside, her own pushing tentatively forward to meet it. He moans, and she moans, and pushes her body into his, her full , beautiful chest pressing into his own and making a rush of lust shoot through him. 

He holds her closer as she opens her mouth wider and her tongue wraps around his. His hands glide over her back and down to the magnificent curve of her arse which he squeezes, making her gasp into his mouth and arch into him further…and suddenly, with her in his arms like this, all curves and curls and small whimpers - he has more than the reaction he’d bargained for.

Pulling away from her lips, Matt leans his forehead against hers and pants. “Bloody hell,” he groans, as she clings to him, breathing just as hard. He hadn’t exactly been expecting _that_ but…he figures it certainly wouldn’t hurt his case and is willing to risk embarrassing himself to make Alex see how ridiculous she was being. So, plucking her hand from his lapel, he takes it in his own and moves it down between their bodies to let her cup the fast growing erection in his trousers. 

He watches her eyes widen as she looks down. 

“Yeah,” he pants, a bit hoarsely. “…All for you, love.”

Swallowing, Alex looks up at him. Her face is flushed and her lips swollen and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything more beautiful. “Just from a kiss?” She asks, as if she can’t quite believe she could cause such a reaction. 

“Alex,” he says, his voice gruff and low. “I could get hard just from _looking_ at you sweetheart…” He lifts a hand to her cheek. “And now do you believe me when I tell you you’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen - _especially_ in that dress?”

Swallowing again, she nods. 

“And you’ll wear it?”

Another nod, and she bites her lip as a smile breaks out on Matt‘s face.

“Matt…” Alex says, stepping in a bit closer. Her hand is still cupping his erection and she squeezes gently, making him hiss. 

“Yeah?” He manages to get out, a bit choked. 

“…Was that _really_ just to prove a point?”

He grins at her. “No. But it seemed like as good an excuse as any to snog you.”

Her face lights up in the most brilliant smile, and she presses herself against him, sliding her other hand up round his neck as she squeezes him and then rubs him with her palm. “You silly boy,” she breathes against his lips, a smile still on her own as she stands up on her tiptoes. “Thinking you’d ever need an _excuse_.”


End file.
